chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Harvard
Daniel Anson Harvard is a character used by Lowri in World 10: School. He is 26 years old, human and a Guardian. He attends the school because his charge, Sky Ashford, is a student there. He is the older brother of Nick Harvard. Appearance Daniel is tall, with tanned skin, and he has a slim build but is still slightly muscular. He has light blue eyes and medium brown hair, which is slightly long and curls around his face. He tends to dress casually, often in T shirts and jeans, and sometimes no shirt. He has a tattoo of a winged heart. Personality He's quiet, intelligent and is almost always curious about something or other. He tends to question decisions, and he can keep calm well and cope with stress and pressure. He can sometimes lack confidence, and pushes himself to be a better protector, worrying that his humanity could let himself and Sky down. Family & Relationships *Mother - Annabelle Harvard *Father - Scott Harvard *Brother - Nick Harvard *Future sister in law and Atari charge - Sky Ashford History Daniel had a normal life until he was 16 years old, when one day his parents found the orphaned Sky Ashford wandering the streets, and decided to bring her to their home. Both he and Nick immediately felt a connection to her, although at first they did not understand or comprehend this. They began following her around wherever she'd go, and became her protectors 4 years later, when she was beginning to learn of her true place within Atari society. They joined the school with her in order to continue protecting her. Daniel was seriously injured during the battle after a company of humans invaded the school, and he was captured by them. He was their prisoner until the survivors raided this company in turn, and freed all of their prisoners. It was Dani Sullivan who found and rescued him there. Weeks later, he sensed Sky's death immediately as the Guardian bond broke, but he was unaware of what'd really happened until Nick returned. Daniel chose for both of them to remain at the school, since he was worried over how this had affected Nick, and hoped that someone there would be able to help them both. They tried using several abilities to aid them, including emotion manipulation and samsara manipulation, but all failed. Daniel found Nick unconscious after attempting suicide by taking an overdose, and asked Warren Withers to save him using his samsara manipulation, which the other boy did. Nick continued to attempt suicide, until despairingly Nick asked Ms. Aston what would come of him. She explained that, as Guardians of a deceased Atari, both brothers were doomed to die. Over the passing weeks and months, he continued in vain to search for a loophole, and to save his brother every time he'd catch him in a suicide attempt. Sky was eventually saved when Brooke Adams used her salvation to save the brothers by saving their Atari. A few weeks afterwards, Daniel revealed to her that, whilst searching for a way to save them, he had instead learned that her father had also been a Guardian, her mother's. Recently, Daniel agreed to help their friend Dani Lewin in fighting against her Ainsprid. After she was attacked and poisoned, he travelled with her and Kylian Perton to Kylian's hometown, Bella Vicius, searching for an antidote. When her brother, Greg Baxendale, returned fatally injured after gaining a weapon which could kill the Ainsprid, Daniel recalled that Sky possessed the power to heal people. Dani teleported to get Sky and Nick, but they arrived too late, and Greg had already died. Dani then recalled that her brother's power meant that he would be reincarnated. The group set a trap for the Ainsprid, and Sky was injured when they fought it. Dani teleported herself and the creature away from the others, in order to protect them, and then she fought it again and defeated it. Strengths & Weaknesses Daniel's greatest strength is his intelligence and quick thinking, and his habit of questioning. He's also physically strong, and a good fighter. He keeps pushing himself to improve. He can cope extremely well with stress and with pressure. His concern over Nick and his own prior reluctance to believe in his Guardian status have been shown to protect him after Sky's death, since they shielded him from the full effect of the broken bond. It is unknown if this same slight protection could work again in future. However, he is only human, and therefore lacks any supernatural abilities. He truly believes this is a huge weakness, which could let them all down. He also doesn't understand or fully accept the depth of his connection with Sky, and he did not fully accept being a Guardian when he learned of it. He is still vulnerable to a broken Guardian bond, even if it would not affect him as rapidly as it did Nick. It would have killed him in the end. Etymology Daniel is a Hebrew name which means "God is my judge". His middle name, Anson, is English, and could mean "son of Agnes", "son of Hand", "son of Hann" or "son of Anselm", none of which are true. His surname, Harvard, is English and means "army guard". This could refer to him being a Guardian. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Guardians